


Mr. Wheeler

by Succulentmom



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentmom/pseuds/Succulentmom
Summary: Anne wants to get married. Phillip wants to make her dreams come true. The law won't allow it but then again when have they ever cared about what others say.
Relationships: Phillip Carlyle/Anne Wheeler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Mr. Wheeler

It was a night similar to every other night the couple had shared. Anne was sitting on the cot she kept in Phillip's office as he sat at his desk and worked by the candle light. The performance had ended hours ago and Anne and Phillip were the only ones left at the circus. Anne had been unusually quite that night and after an hour of silence Phillip was tired of waiting.

"Anne, what's wrong?" He questioned.

Anne just kept fiddling with the blanket she had loosely hanging from her lap.

"Have I done something to frustrate you?" 

Phillip was confused. He couldn't think of anything he had done that would have angered her. 

He decided to get up from his chair and hesitantly began to make his way over to Anne. As he sat down she silently layed her head on his chest and burrowed closer.

"For warmth" she whispered as she began to pull her body onto his lap.

Phillip chuckled.

"I wouldn't dare to imagine it to be for anything else."

After a few more moments of quiet Phillip started to brush his fingers through Anne's curls as she rested contently on his lap.

"Anne?" 

"Hmm" 

"Something was bugging you, wasn't it love?"

He could feel her nod as she hid here head in his neck. 

Phillip took his fingers and gently moved her face so that she was looking at him.

"Annie, you know you can tell me anything right?"

Anne was quite for a moment before responding, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I want to get married."

"What, can you please repeat that love?"

"I said I want to get married," Anne's voice rose as her confidence did. "I want to marry you Phillip Carlyle. I want to wear a ring on my finger and be yours forever. I want to marry you and I hate that I can't."

"Who said you can't?"

"The law Phillip. We may have rewritten the stars but we can't rewrite the laws."

Phillip thought for a moment, choosing his next words carefully.

"Who cares about the law."

"What?"

"Screw the law Anne. I love you and you love me. That's all that matters."

"Phillip that doesn't mean we're married."

"Says who? If we say we're married then we are, regardless of what some dumb law says."

"You never asked."

"What?"

"We can't be married if you never asked."

"I'll just have to fix that then won't I?"

Phillip gingerly removed Anne from his lap and set her back on the cot. Phillip took her hands into his and began to kneel on one knee.

"Anne Wheeler this past year has been the happiest of my life. You have taught me how to be brave. You have taught me how to be kind and patient. But most importantly you have taught me how to love. Anne, my beautiful and kind and loving Annie, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Anne jumped up and wrapped herself in his arms.

"Of course I'll marry you."

"Then with this kiss," Phillip said as he leaned in, "I pronounce us husband and wife."

And just like that they were married.

The next day when Anne and Phillip showed up with matching slim gold bands on their ring fingers no one asked any questions. They just knew.

And when Anne's belongs left her and WD's shared apartment and found their way into Phillip's no one asked any questions.

And when Anne and Phillip showed up late to the circus with messy hair and red lips everyone had the decency to pretend they didn't notice.

And when Phillip began introducing himself as Mr. Wheeler no one batted an eyelash. 

It was late one night a week after the kiss that proclaimed them married when they had that conversation. Anne expressed that she didn't want to change her last name because it was what kept her connected to WD. Without thinking twice Phillip insisted he's been looking for a way to rid himself of his family name anyway. And just like that the decision was made.

They were Mr. And Mrs. Wheeler, rings and all. The only thing missing was a piece of paper making it official. But who needed paper when you had a kiss? 

Who needed paper when you had rings?

Who needed paper when you had love?

They were Anne and Phillip. They had rewritten the stars and pushed boundaries and they weren't planning on stopping any time soon.


End file.
